The Armageddon Prophecy: The Weapon
by Adam-94177
Summary: When Jeffrey, part of the LCF, is sent to LCF on a mission to a Covenant science facility on Enigma II he discovers a deadly secret that will bring death to all.
1. Default Chapter

The Armageddon Prophecy: The Weapon

Chapter 1: The Assignment

"Sit down Jeffrey," gestured Captain Jimmy as Jeffrey walked into the domed briefing room on the battleship Lightning Strike. Jimmy was a bulky man with short, jet black hair and two different coloured eyes. One of them had been shot off during a friendly fire incident and he had them replaced with genetically constructed eyes with perfect vision. The original one was a dark brown while the other was a light glowing amber. He had a single scar on his left cheek, a memorial of a fight with an Elite. He was always a little paranoid so he always kept two MA7B rifles under his desk. Many soldiers at the cafeteria were betting how much longer it took until Jimmy bought an inbuilt stationary gun. Meanwhile, Jeffrey was a man with a medium frame and a height that was average. His hair was brown but he had green, jade eyes. He was a determined and rash man on the outside but inside he was a bit shy and down to earth. As usual, Captain Jimmy was smoking his russet Brazilian cigar that couldn't be put out. Jeffrey could still remember the first time he saw Jimmy smoking it. Jeffrey sat silently as Jimmy looked through his tray for his next assignment. The year was 2548 and humanity was still deadlocked in war with the alien Covenant. Reach and Earth were the only strongholds standing. The Covenant were a fellowship of different races of aliens believing humanity an insult to their gods. As the war dragged on a special agency was formed. It was named the Lightning Covert Force, LCF for short. Jeffrey had been selected after allowing two precious convoys reach an outpost when they were ambushed. Jeffrey and his team held them off long enough for the convoys to reach their destination. No one but ONI and the members of the LCF knew that it even existed. The battleship Lightning Strike was the centre of the LCF and was always escorted by the superior LCF fleet. The ships were always equipped with the most recent technology such as the powerful NMAC guns and the Sky Hawk missiles. Lastly with a shield two times more powerful than a regular UNSC carrier the fleet posed a force to be reckoned with. The fleet right now composed of five battleships, two carriers, seven destroyers and five cruisers. Their space craft ability was about two hundred Corsair Fighters, one hundred Longsword Bombers, fifty gunboats, fifty Pelican transports, fifty Prowler Covert Transports, one hundred and forty Warp Interceptors and ten Black Hawk transports.

"Here it is," Jimmy announced as he pulled out a sky blue holographic disc from his drawer. He inserted it into the slot on the holographic display on his platinum desk which lit up. It showed a green, lush planet with an abundance of clean water.

"Enigma II was conquered by the Covenant in 2539 when they conquered the marine outpost," Jimmy notified Jeffrey as gory screenshots of the attack appeared. There was even a snapshot of a marine being ripped apart by a Hunter's shield.

"We know that they have established a top secret research facility. It's your job to get the information of what the hell they're doing and get out before we nuke the planet," he continued swiftly.

"Because of long range sensors on the planet you'll be transported to the moon Alpha II where you will find a way to the planet," he continued.

"You're leaving in an hour and report to Dr Brian to receive your equipment," he informed Jeffrey in a very demanding voice.

"You're dismissed," Jimmy declared finally. Jeffrey stood up, saluted, and walked out of the room. Thoughts engulfed him as he remembered his grave and mournful past. He had joined the Marines when his small colony on Hoth III was exterminated. He was the only fortunate survivor and when he saw the corpses of the dead he swore he would avenge their deaths so he joined the Marines. He snapped back to reality and entered the white door named 'The Equipment Room'.


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Kelsey

Chapter 2: Enter Kelsey

As Jeffrey walked in he was confronted by Dr Brian the scientist. He always wore a white shirt with black pants to contrast with his blue eyes of the deep blue sea. His hair was a little grey but he still could look very excited. Jeffrey had always hated how scientists droned on about forces and chemicals since he was a school boy. He always fell asleep during class as he tried to concentrate on the symbols for potassium, silicon and iodine.

"Hello Jeffrey, I've been expecting you," he greeted Jeffrey.

"What's the equipment this time?" Jeffrey grumbled softly. Dr Brian ignored Jeffrey completely but he walked enthusiastically to a table and held up a black suit which was as dark as midnight.

"This is your CSS M4, short for Covert Special Suit Mark IV. It absorbs 30 of any plasma based weapons damage and has an active camouflage for 30 seconds before recharging for 5 minutes. It also keeps the heat in but it is undetectable by infra red,"

"With the suit you have a helmet which shows your physical health, suit condition, motion tracker, a spy camera, DP (Download Plug) for downloading information and neural implants," he continued holding a black helmet. Suddenly, Jeffrey was highly suspicious: There was a slot in the helmet that looked as if it was for an AI (Artificial Intelligence) chip. He remembered when the damn AI led him into the ambush when they were transporting the two convoys. Ever since, he had thought that AIs where very thick and also very annoying. AI chips were invented in 2536 when Dr Hasley who also invented the famous Spartan-IIs, discovered how to process AIs into chips. From then they created AIs with personalities, bodies and emotions.

"You will be equipped with a modified MA7B Rifle with a scope and it fires 8.64 mm HE (Highly Explosive) rounds or 9.42 mm shredder rounds. Each has sixty bullets in a magazine and you will be issued with a silencer," he told Jeffrey who suddenly stood to attention. He had always liked the bit where he was shown the guns. Dr Brian was holding a sleek rifle with an additional scope clipped to the top. It was also black as a starless night.

"You will also be equipped with a S2 AM sniper rifle with new 15.1 mm armor piercing rounds," he continued holding a long snipe that was not black but a shining silver like the a full moon.

"Thirdly, you will be equipped with two new SMG s (Sub Machine Gun) with fire 5.34 mm armor piercing rounds," Dr Brian continued indicating towards two SMG s neatly set on a table.

"Lastly, you will be equipped with two combat knives made of an alloy that contains titanium, steel, silicon, iron and aluminum. It is suitable for either throwing, stabbing or blocking," he said pointing to a table with two knives which were as sharp as a needle.

"You will be equipped with four M-10 HE-DP grenades and for every gun you will be equipped with four rounds each," Dr Brian said indicating to a weapons stash in the corner of the room.

"As usual you will be given two medical packs."

"Lastly, but not least, is Kelsey, an AI that has been specially assigned to you for this mission," Dr Brian informed Jeffrey as Dr Brian pointed to a purple holographic image of a young teenage girl. She turned around.

"The first few seconds of my existence and I'm looking at the ugliest thing in the universe," she insulted Jeffrey, challenging him.

"How come I have to work with a chick AI?" Jeffrey asked Dr Brian how was happily admiring her while Jeffrey angrily glared at the impudent Kelsey. Without answering Jeffrey's question, Dr Brian inserted Kelsey into Jeffrey's helmet slot. A loud shriek was heard and Jeffrey shouted angrily, "What the hell!"

"Just checking the volume," Kelsey notified Jeffrey annoyingly.

"You little….." Jeffrey said angrily.

"Will Jeffrey please report to Hangar Bay 2," Captain Jimmy's voice boomed over the radio on Jeffrey's helmet. Picking up his equipment he walked out of the room to hear Dr Brian saying, "Take good care of her." Jeffrey walked slowly, quietly arguing with Kelsey as he walked to the hangar.


	3. Chatper 3: Flying Away

Chapter 3: Flying Away

"Hey Jeffrey!" a young, lady pilot shouted in the very busy Hangar Bay 2. She was pretty tall and very beautiful with black eyes and short, straight, raven hair (The LCF required short hair for females). Her markings on her uniform told everyone that she was of high rank and should be respected. Her name, was Angel which obviously described her in Jeffrey's opinion.

"Hi Angel!" Jeffrey yelled back over the loud engines of the planes.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Kelsey whispered to Jeffrey aggravatingly.

"Please shut up," Jeffrey retaliated defensively.

"What did you say?" Angel asked, suddenly interested for there was a different tone in her voice.

"I just was assigned to an AI for the mission and she's really frustrating," Jeffrey explained to Angel.

"Well anyway, I'm transporting you for your mission," she notified him walking gracefully towards him.

"It's a modified ONI transport with slipstream capabilities and a top speed matching a Longsword," she continued excitedly. Jeffrey followed her until he saw a black plane as sleek as his MA7B rifle that looked like a Pelican transport but with two more class J-914 engines.

"It's called a 'Black Hawk' and there's only 10 of them in the LCF fleet," she continued eagerly.

"Wow!" Jeffrey exclaimed as Angel climbed into the cockpit.

"You can sit in the passenger seat over there," Angel indicated to a leather and black seat. Jeffrey sat down in the comfortable chair and buckled in.

"You are clear for lift off Angel," the hangar bay operator informed Angel who put her helmet on her head and flicked a couple of complicated switches to check the ship.

"All systems are A-OK," Angel told the worker as she activated the afterburners. The bay doors opened and the black ship flew off into space.

We're going to fast, we're going to crash!" shouted Kelsey as the plane entered the artificial atmosphere of the moon Alpha II. The plane which represented a diving hawk as it plummeted to the ground before Angel activated the hover engines. The plane came to a stop just centimetres off the ground. Jeffrey silently chuckled as Kelsey winced as if expecting to crash while Angel sat there calmly in her seat.

"I wasn't really scared," Kelsey denied as she opened her eyes. Jeffrey jumped out of the plane heavily laden with his expensive equipment.

"You still owe me a drink Jeffrey," Angel reminded him smiling showing her white teeth which were as white as pearls.

"I'll be back soon," Jeffrey reassured her as he waved goodbye.

"Good luck!" Angel shouted as she steered her Black Hawk to the bright morning sky and flew away.

"Nav point please," Jeffrey requested looking very bored.

"Nav point please," Jeffrey repeated with a touch of annoyance in hid voice.

Find your own way," Kelsey responded in a gallingly voice.

"Doesn't moss grow in a certain direction mister know-it-all," continued Kelsey annoyingly.

"I want a nav point now Kelsey!" Jeffrey shouted through the helmet.

"Okay, Okay……feisty," she acknowledged as a red arrow appeared on his HUD (Heads Up Display). It said that his objective was 5km away. This is going to be a long mission Jeffrey thought.

"You've got a Covenant patrol coming your way," Kelsey notified Jeffrey who looked at his motion tracker indicating that there were two Elites, one jackal and two grunts. With a further 1.4km to go, Jeffrey was getting very bored with arguing with Kelsey and jogging in the bushes.

"Damn, just what I need," Jeffrey commented. The patrol was just in sight but they did not notice him. Jeffrey looked for somewhere to hide and he decided to climb up a tree. Using his surprising agility he scrambled up the mammoth tree. He rested on a branch using the leaves as cover. He took the MA7B rifle out of its holster and scoped on the unfortunate patrol. He fired a HE shot at a grunt which soon had a hole in its head spurting out blue alien blood on the ground. The patrol was instantly alert as the remaining grunt began running around screaming. Jeffrey activated his translator to hear the grunts screaming.

"We're all gonna die!" the grunt screamed. One Elite drew his plasma rifle and began firing randomly. Jeffrey fired a whole clip at the monster. Most of the bullets hit thanks to Jeffrey's magnificent aim as its shield glowed turquoise blue as the bullets rocketed on its shield. Jeffrey reloaded as the empty clip fell down on the ground. A smart Elite saw the clip fall down so he pelted the tree with burning plasma, Jeffrey ducked as an overcharged plasma pistol beam scorched the tree. A grunt pulled out a plasma grenade and activated the deadly mechanism. Jeffrey shot the grunt causing it to drop the primed grenade. BOOM! The grenade exploded setting off the other grenades. The bodies of the aliens were incinerated as blue explosions rocked the ground. Jeffrey slid down the tree and walked on the crater covered ground inspecting the havoc he caused.

"You should hide the bodies," suggested Kelsey.

"What bodies?" Jeffrey asked smiling as he continued walking towards the nav point just over the horizon.


	4. Chapter 4: Stowaway

Chapter 4: Stowaway

Angel steered her ship towards the LCF fleet which was still out of radar range. Suddenly a plasma bolt missed her ship by centimeters. Checking her radar she identified two hostiles as the Covenant fighters, Seraphs. Activating her shields she jinxed as a deadly bolt just missed her. Locking on one of the Seraphs she fired a HEM (Highly Explosive Missile). The Seraph bucked and turned but it was doomed for sure as an explosion lit the sky. The other Seraph banked left to get on her six but she jinxed to her right to leave the Seraph turning the wrong way. The two 90mm cannons on Angel's deadly craft vomited fire as the last Seraph started up in flames. Checking her radar she saw that there were still two more Seraphs coming her way. Activating her 100mm Chain Gun under the nose of her Black Hawk she turned her ship to face the side of the deadly Covenant Seraph. The nose of the Black Hawk was illuminated as the Chain Gun burst into life firing armor piercing bullets streaking the doomed Seraph. Smoke trailed behind the ship before the engines totally were disabled. Leaving the stranded fighter she turned to face its companion. Deciding to have some fun she used a UNSC non-approved tactic which used usually harmless firearms. It was very hard and was only used by the highest ranked pilots. Angel fired a usually harmless chaff at the Seraph. The chaff surged into the overworked engines which blew up as debris flew everywhere until only burnt, scrap pieces of metal were left floating in the dark realm of space. Angel turned to the stranded Seraph and used her powerful tractor beam to tow the damaged craft.

"This is BH-3. I am bringing in a Covenant fighter. Requesting for landing," she radioed to the battleship Lightning Strike.

"Affirmative. We will prepare a squad of technicians and scientists for the study of the Covenant aircraft," the bay operator replied.

"The pilot may be still alive."

"We will then assist with a group of veteran marines."

"Affirmative," Angel acknowledged as she steered the Black Hawk to the SOH (Special Operation Hangar) on the battleship. Activating the landing gear she used the hover engines to slowly bring her into the hangar with the Seraph behind her. After landing her craft she directed the Covenant Seraph to land. Angel jumped out of the cockpit and greeted the veteran marines.

"Sergeant Banks reporting sir!" the sergeant addressed Angel indicating to the markings making her a superior.

"At ease soldier," she answered taking her flight helmet off. The GIs were equipped with modified stun guns to take care of the Elite pilot. As soon as a technician with a remote opened the cockpit Sergeant Banks fired his gun once. The Elite slumped down stunned as a scientist quickly gave him a sleeping needle to immobilize him for a longer period. A group of medics with a hover stretcher took the Elite probably to the RC (Research Centre). The technicians scurried over to the Seraph taking notes and samples. Angel walked to Captain Jimmy's office to report knowing that she would be greeted by many questions.

"Jeffrey, you're objective is now only 400 metres away."

"Okay, Kelsey," Jeffrey said in a very bored voice even though he was very tense. Using his scope on his S2 AM sniper rifle he saw that it was guarded by a few Elites so he had to use stealth. A hover truck came driving along and Jeffrey saw that all of the Elites checked it out. Suddenly he had a plan. He ran towards the hangar but stopped and hid behind a bush. Another truck came in and when the Elites were checking it out Jeffrey activated his active camouflage. Knowing he had only 30 seconds he ran towards the side of the building and climbed up a ladder. With 20 seconds left he ran across the roof of the hangar looking for an air duct. Finally he found what he wanted. Jeffrey climbed into the dark confined spaces of the air duct.

"Kelsey do you know where a console is?" Jeffrey whispered through his helmet to Kelsey.

"Go to your left," Kelsey directed as Jeffrey turned to his left.

"If you want to be crushed," Kelsey continued annoyingly.

"Kelsey, now tell me the truth," Jeffrey ordered angrily.

"Alright just keep going forwards," she replied, this time she was being sincere. Jeffrey crawled through the cramped space until he reached a Covenant console covered with cryptic symbols.

"What now?" Jeffrey asked intrigued by the symbols on the little console.

"Plug me in," Kelsey said as Jeffrey plugged in his DP into the plug core. Suddenly everything went dark because there was a blackout.

"What did you do?" asked Jeffrey as he activated his night vision.

"I made a short circuit to give you time to get in a cargo ship!" Kelsey shouted angrily. Jeffrey ignored her and he began crawling towards the hangar bay. Jeffrey opened the duct's grate and silently jumped in. Using his night vision he saw that the hangar was a vast, broad room with freighters and cargo ships. The guards were using their flashlights but Jeffrey just avoided them. After making his way he was just about to get in a crate when a grunt turned and pointed his flashlight at him. Luckily he only saw Jeffrey's hand but he set off the alarm screaming loudly, "Human!"

"Look what you've done," Kelsey whispered angrily as Jeffrey loaded his MA7B. The Elite grunted some things but Jeffrey had his translator still activated from the encounter with the patrol.

"Use the infra red system," Jeffrey heard through the translator.

"Oh no, we're stuffed," Jeffrey moaned as he checked his armor. He was about to open the crate when a grunt shouted, "All clear!"

"Huh?" Jeffrey sounded as he sighed relieved that he wasn't going to be caught.

"Your suit. It doesn't give off heat remember?" reminded Kelsey.

"Thank God," Jeffrey whispered as he thanked Dr Brian for the first time for giving him this suit. It wouldn't be the last time either.

"Shhh," Kelsey muttered as the crate was lifted up. Jeffrey held his breath as the crate was loaded into a cargo ship.

"Did you drop off Jeffrey safely?" Captain Jimmy asked Angel as a puff of smoke escaped from his cigar in his office in the Lighting Strike battleship.

"Yes sir," she replied as she was asked question after question.

"Good," he replied as he put down his cigar.

"I have bad news for you Angel but Reach has been glassed (been burnt by Covenant lasers)."

"But that's where my parents live!" Angel cried tears streaming down her eyes.

"I know but only 2 456 people out of the 250 964 survived."

"Only that much?" Angel asked trying to stifle the stream of tears.

"Yes Angel," Captain Jimmy replied. He knew that his family was dead but many years of military experience told him that he must show strength to fellow soldiers.

"What about the Spartan –II s?" asked Angel still failing to stop crying.

"All were killed while they were in cyro-sleep but John -117 the leader or Master Chief is now MIA (Missing In Action)," Jimmy informed Angel who was choking.

"The Pillar of Autumn escaped but we do not know its location or if Master Chief was on it as it escaped."

"So all of them are dead?" Angel said choking and coughing loudly.

"Probably, so that means that Earth is where we will make our final stand," Captain Jimmy replied solemnly.

"You're dismissed and you are now off duty until I assign you to another mission."

Angel walked out of the room sniffing loudly.


	5. Chapter 5: The Lost Hope

Chapter 5: The Lost Hope

"Master Chief, the captain wants you on the bride A.S.A.P!" a marine shouted over the clattering of gunfire on the Pillar of Autumn. It was an old Halcyon class cruiser the smallest of its kind but it still packed a punch. With titanium plating of 50 inches it was a very stable ship. It was a couple of days since the fall of Reach and they had made a blind jump to escape.

"Better follow me!" he continued running through a door. Calmly, Master Chief followed him looking at the wounded marines moaning as medics attended them. He wore a pretty large green suit with a helmet which prevented no one to see his face. He followed the marine silently his ears seeming deaf to the screams of pain around him.

"He's over there sir!" the marine shouted in military form. Master Chief jogged across the room towards Captain Jacob Keyes.

"Nice to see you Master Chief," he said shaking Master Chief's bigger and armored hand.

"Cortana tried everything she knew but we didn't have a chance anyway," Jacob indicated to a holographic figure which was the AI of the Pillar of Autumn. BOOM! A huge explosion rocked the ship dangerously.

"Damage report!" Keyes ordered as he held on to the metal railing on the ship.

"Our last MAC cannon has been blown off. It was our last defensive option, sir," Cortana notified the captain.

"I'm initiating Cole Protocol 2. We're abandoning ship. That means you Cortana," Keyes demanded as he spoke into the microphone as he informed the crew of the Pillar of Autumn.

"Master Chief, I'm relying on you to get Cortana off this ship," Captain Keyes told Master Chief grimly as Cortana deleted the precious files that were the location of Earth.

"I don't keep it loaded," Jacob said as he gave a silver and gleaming pistol to Master Chief. Master Chief took Cortana's chip out of the display and slipped it into the slot on the right side of his helmet. He ran out of the bridge hurriedly looking for ammo while Cortana commented on his suit. Master Chief stealthily sneaked into the corridor knowing that he was vulnerable for he had no weapon. Suddenly he found ten clips for his pistol. Putting a clip into the pistol and turning the safety off he charged into the cafeteria where marines were fighting a well armed group of Covenant.

"Fire in the hole!" a marine shouted as he threw a fragmentation grenade. BOOM! Its three second fuse expired and bloody Covenant bodies flew everywhere. The rattles of gunfire engulfed the room as another squad of Covenant entered the room. Master Chief picked up the standard MA5B rifle at the entrance and fired a whole, deadly clip on an Elite which moaned loudly and lay down dead, admitting defeat. Pulling out his pistol he fired three rounds which burst the heads of two grunts. The heartened marines mopped up the rest of the squad while Master Chief picked up some grenades. _I don't know how long its going to take until I get off this piece of junk _he thought as he ran out of the room to do battle with another group of blood thirsty Covenant.

Jeffrey had been cramped in the small crate for hours. Jeffrey had tried playing chess using his HUD as a board with Kelsey but he was suspicious that she had used his neural implants to predict his moves for she had won all the time. He then ate some high nutritional salmon flavoured meal that really was tasteless to fill his stomach (Kelsey had teased that the Covenant would hear his stomach growling). Then Jeffrey had fallen into an uneasy sleep hoping to sleep the hours away.

"Jeffrey," Kelsey said urgently as he stifled a yawn. It had been six hours since he had left Alpha II Checking his weapons he had he heard the distinctive sound of the engine as the barge entered Enigma II's atmosphere. After the engine had distinctively began to slow down Jeffrey knew that they were almost at its destination.

_Thump._

_It's landed_ Jeffrey thought as the orders of the Elites were heard. The hatch to the supply store opened and a group of Covenant began unloading the crates.

_Thud._

Jeffrey's crate was dumped near a door while the grunts went to pick up another crate. Slowly Jeffrey climbed out of the crate and quietly and slowly escaped through the alley door.

"Whew," Jeffrey sighed as he lay back on the wall of the facility.

_How am I going to get to the facility without being noticed while in the middle of a city_?

"Use the sewer system," Kelsey suggested using the neural implants inside Jeffrey's helmet to read his thoughts.

"Okay than," Jeffrey agreed as he leaned against a wall and started to formulate a plan of how he was going to get into the sewer without being noticed. There was a sewage hole in the middle of the road but how Jeffrey was going to get in was going to be hard.

"Ah ha!" Jeffrey shouted after ten minutes of formulating a plan.

"What?" Kelsey inquired but Jeffrey ignored her and picked up a small bin in the alley. Silently, Jeffrey dumped the very disgusting contents of the bin and rushed back into the alley. Then, a rubbish truck stopped next to the pile of rubbish.

"That's original, dump a piece of rubbish to cause a distraction," Kelsey commented sarcastically as Jeffrey ran to the sewage hole and jumped into the sewage system.

"What's that smell?" Jeffrey asked as he wrinkled up his nose at the unbearable stink.

"Luckily I haven't been installed with smell sensors but I guess you're standing in some waste from Hunters," Kelsey said with a touch of mischievous.

"Don't tell me anymore!" Jeffrey yelled as he ploughed on through the revolting waste.

_Thank the fates that my suit doesn't have leaks._

"It's a mess sir, we're scattered all over the place," Sergeant George told Master Chief. Most of the crew of the Pillar of Autumn had escaped and landed on a nearby, mysterious halo shaped planet. Master Chief's lifeboat had crashed and he was the only survivor. He began to search for marines before he met Sergeant George and his squad of men.

"We've got a bogie coming in fast!" a marine shouted as a purple Covenant drop ship came into view. Its purple streamlined body coming to a stop. The unusual ship was shaped like a slingshot but with a blue force field spanning the middle of its body. Master Chief instinctively knew what to do so he ran towards the drop ship. Turning the safety off on his MA5B rifle he fired a fatal magazine of bullets which tore through the panicking aliens who were afraid of this new threat. Blazing, hot plasma followed Master Chief as he wrecked havoc upon the doomed aliens their feeble shots doing unnoticeable damage to him. Elites fell, Jackals ripped apart and Grunts were slaughtered by the marines. The defiant group of marines and Master Chief held out against the waves of Covenant until evac arrived and took the battle tired marines to base camp. Master Chief took a Warthog and began to look for more human survivors.


End file.
